1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to drum handling apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved drum handling apparatus arranged for the clamping of plural pairs of drums in a single event.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drum handling apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art, wherein drums due to their bulky and awkward nature require special handling and tools for their control and manipulation. Such apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,241 to Kistner wherein a plurality of hooks spaced one hundred twenty degrees relative to one another extend upwardly from a drum for clamping to an upper flange of an associated drum structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,371 to Margetts and U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,608 to Royball set forth strap tightening apparatus.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved drum handling apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.